<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence by ChocoLoste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387498">Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste'>ChocoLoste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>补档 很短没上下文，晚上坐副驾突发产物，打开想象力，请。<br/>现代au，其实没啥区别但是ani单方性转</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她迷迷糊糊地醒过来，车子还行驶着，睡着前在放的音乐停了。这条偏僻的路都没有路灯，也没有其他车，他们笔直向前。天是紫红色的，带着丝绒的质地，很深，昏暗而脏。“像很久没清洗从而布满灰尘的厚绒布被强光照射，另一面隐隐显出的颜色”，她想到。</p><p>安妮动了动不舒适地蜷着的身体，把脚搁上车前台。她下意识地用脚背蹭了一下前窗，因为那里有一条过于明显的分界线，半清醒的她还以为是玻璃的问题。光面传来的冰冷温度让她一缩，随后反应过来，那只是车灯所及照明范围和更远处公路的交界线。</p><p>“咳，”欧比旺清了清嗓子，向右瞟了一眼但并没有看她，“能往左移一点吗，后视镜。”</p><p>安妮干脆收回腿盘下坐好，没回话，她盯着白色的标线从黑暗里冲出来，大脑不受控制地循坏起the Smiths的<a href="https://music.163.com/#/song?id=26653072">那首歌</a>，下午在车里它还被播放过，“And if a double-decker bus, crashes into us, to die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die.” 不合时宜，这些话该留给几年前的那个城市。在这条没灯光的路上看不到终点，她开始数着那白色的虚线，黑色里它们被一截一截的吐出，意外，疾病，冲突，瘟疫，战争，还能是什么？</p><p>她逐渐跟不上白线滑过的速度，烦躁地皱起眉毛。标线机械地重复，安妮便统计起沉默的长度和跨度。她当然记得那时他的样子，他笑的弧度，事实上，她连每一次的时间和天气都记得清清楚楚，仿佛欧比旺的存在就让这些背景变得值得铭记起来，而她在他的眉眼里寻找到的东西自始至终就一成不变，不管经历过什么。</p><p>安静中，安妮的呼吸声又放缓下来，所以错过了道路的尽头，和尽头后扑面而来的城市灯光。车在公寓旁停下时她突然醒过来。安妮盯着欧比旺看，他拿着手机简短的回复了什么消息，随后转过头来凑上前。</p><p>欧比旺吻上她，用着适度的热情，像周日的祷告，透过彩窗的冷色调的光飘在神父身上，他第千百次咬着安妮的嘴唇，温柔的无可挑剔。</p><p>安妮没马上离开，就这么定定坐着，看着他，欧比旺的蓝眼睛也望向她。现在有几百条很有说服性的理由，她需要说点什么，或者他们需要谈谈。安妮想着，“而这就像迷宫”，那种小时候在arcade里可以换的玩具，一个珠子在塑料圆盘的最外围转了一圈又一圈，那缺口一直在等待，但珠子又沿外围滑过。她很着急，类似儿时会为一些微不足道而又怎么也找不到解决方案的小事掉眼泪。沉默有了量化的体积，安妮张着嘴，话却被它压了回去，珠子再次错过了缺口。实际上，现在她也马上要哭出来了。</p><p>欧比旺永远不会先开口。安妮盯着他的眼睛，懊恼地，她只看见蓝色的迷雾，欧比旺一动不动像阴影里的雕塑，“甚至，他还在这里吗？”，她擦着眼泪，抽泣都近乎无声。最后她夺门而出。</p><p>车门嘭的关上。欧比旺猛地一抖。</p><p>他立即慌忙地翻起口袋。盒子里只有一支烟了。于是七分钟的思考时间后，他没有追。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>说来说去就是阅读理解负分小安和死也会不向前迈步欧比旺！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>